


首尔的美丽传说

by 02seconds



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02seconds/pseuds/02seconds
Summary: 性转摄影师x模特





	首尔的美丽传说

郑允浩15岁的时候，有过一个女神。

 

那时候她的照片满大街都是，每个报亭都有她那张封面图，黑长发，齐刘海，长长的连衣裙，对着镜头露出最纯洁的微笑。金在中那时候才16岁，刚入行的一个小模特，靠着这一张照片一夜之间红遍大江南北。

郑允浩见过室友对着这张照片打飞机。他当然也这么做过，但他不会把金在中的照片贴在床头，他把照片洗出来，藏在钱包里，这样每天一打开，就能看到金在中。放在这里，看一下，就能得到力量。"要变成更好的人啊，这样在未来相见的时候才能堂堂正正地介绍自己。"小小的允浩这么想着。

不过金在中的走红更像是昙花一现。

在那张风靡全国的封面照之后，金在中的资源莫名变少了，刚开始还有一些杂志封面可以上，后来从封面变成了内页，从十页变成了五页，再之后就很少出现了。朋友们看着郑允浩买的杂志，都笑他说，你怎么这么老土，还在看金在中，你看看这个新人，更野更带劲。但郑允浩不屑于看别人，他固执地收集着所有与金在中有关的东西，尽管在别人看来那一文不值，但在郑允浩心里，金在中是美的化身，是永恒的女神。在更新换代极快的娱乐圈里，金在中很快被人们忘记，她的消息越来越少，郑允浩只能从她更新并不算频繁的sns上了解她的动态。

 

郑允浩选择了摄影这条路很大一部分原因也是因为金在中。他喜欢记录美。而且金在中也喜欢摄影，她有时会在po自己拍的风景图，她拍的照片都很好看，即使从专业角度来看也是可圈可点的。郑允浩觉得他们好像有着什么冥冥之中的联系，这让他感到幸福。

31岁的时候郑允浩凭借一组出色的东京塔的照片在新锐摄影师中杀出重围，赢得了业界的关注，并获得了许多邀约。这其中有一个郑允浩哪怕推掉所有工作也要去的拍摄：给金在中拍摄杂志内页。这么多年，在模特界销声匿迹的金在中，怎么会突然有了这个机会？后来郑允浩才知道，原来这一年是那本杂志创办五十周年，他们想邀请以前成功的封面女郎拍摄对比图，看看这些年她们的变化。

 

于是郑允浩在一个饭局上第一次见到了金在中。她一点都没变，这是郑允浩的第一个想法。这个他放在钱包里十几年的女人出现在他眼前的时候，郑允浩觉得像实现了一个长久以来的梦，现实的她甚至比梦里的她还要美。她的头发比以前变短了些，刘海变薄了，又是另一种美丽。一颦一笑，都让郑允浩忘了怎么呼吸，所以他也理所当然地忘记了要克制自己的目光，以至于所有人都看出来郑允浩对金在中有着不同的心思。

"郑大摄影师，你怎么老看着在中啊，她是漂亮，我们其他人是不存在吗？"一个短发美女揶揄道。

"没有，大家都是大美女，只是我是在中小姐的粉丝。"郑允浩微笑着回答。

"哇，这么说一定是铁杆粉丝了吧，模特还有粉丝呢，也是少见。"

"这样啊，小郑你不早说，快，在中，给小郑敬个酒啊。"杂志社的老板对金在中使了个眼色。

金在中站起来，她今天穿着黑色的裙子，包裹着凹凸有致的身体，下摆还有一圈荷叶边，清纯又性感。她给郑允浩倒酒，"郑摄影师，我就是一个名不见经传的小模特，您太抬举我了，我敬您一杯。"白色的透明液体下肚，金在中什么东西也没装的胃烧得生疼。

郑允浩也一口干了下去，"在中小姐说的什么话，在我还在上学的时候，您就是全民女神了。"

金在中被他这一句惊讶到了，大概没想到会有人提起这陈芝麻烂谷子的事，"这都过去那么久了，我都小三十了，过去的事情不太记得了。"其实金在中记得，那个时候她也还在读书，每天去学校全校的男生都会假装从她班级门口路过或是制造机会偶遇，放学了也需要专车接送避免引起不必要的骚乱，"国民女神""清纯可人"，她曾经拥有一切赞誉。但她由于不服从圈内的一些特殊规则，慢慢的没有人再找她拍东西，毕竟模特圈最不缺的就是年轻漂亮的女孩，她的位置被轻易代替。

"在中，你坐到郑摄影师的旁边去聊聊天，你们一定有很多能说的。"经纪人把金在中推去郑允浩的旁边。

啊，她身上有一股花香。

金在中拿起筷子问郑允浩，"想吃哪个菜？"

"我自己来吧，你也要好好吃饭啊，我看你都没动筷子。"郑允浩反过来夹了一块牛肉给金在中。

金在中勾起嘴角笑了笑，说，"谢谢你。"

奇怪，这顿饭吃到现在明明只喝了两小杯酒，为什么郑允浩感觉他都好像醉了。

吃完饭总要有点娱乐活动，一行人又转战KTV去唱歌。金在中的嗓子意外的好，她以前从来没展示过她的嗓音，唱了一曲《为了你》之后获得了大家的的掌声。

"在中，你唱歌原来这么好。"郑允浩给金在中倒了一杯白水让她润润嗓子。

"喜欢，自己瞎琢磨的。"金在中喝了一点热水，觉得紧绷的嗓子得到了缓解，她凑近了一点，在郑允浩耳边说，"其实我在床上叫得更好听，你想不想试试？"

 

他们推搡着进了酒店的房门。郑允浩的手摸到金在中光滑的大腿，还是觉得眼前的一幕太不现实。金在中正趴在他怀里红着脸，饱满的胸部随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，时不时碰到他的胸膛，软软的。郑允浩知道自己没错，金在中就是美与欲的完美结合。

他们接吻，交换了一个浪漫的法式深吻。之后郑允浩搂着金在中的腰，把头埋进金在中的头发里，贪婪地汲取着金在中的气息，好像这就是他生命的全部氧气。金在中舔着郑允浩的耳朵，"那这次封面就拜托你啦。"

这句话让郑允浩出走的理智瞬间回来了，他按着肩膀把金在中推开，屋子内原本的旖旎立刻消散了。

"什么意思？"郑允浩看着金在中的眼睛问。

金在中愣了两秒，随即又换上笑脸，"瞧我说的什么话，我知道你一定会尽心的。"她重新凑过来，伸手去摸郑允浩。

郑允浩拉住金在中的手，退了几步与她拉开距离，"这是我的职责，我当然会好好做…你不用这样。"

金在中冷笑，表情渐渐变了，眼神带着不屑，脱了高跟鞋坐到沙发上，拿出包里的女士香烟点燃。一言不发。烟和她的轮廓融合在一起，看着很美，却又像要消失了。

等到金在中抽完这支烟，郑允浩才走过去坐到她旁边。

"你是我最后的机会了。"金在中先开口了，"我都三十了，没有人再会找我了。我看你一直看我，应该是喜欢我的吧，想试试看你能不能帮我。"

"我当然会好好帮你拍，我还以为你也对我有感觉才那样…"

"当然有感觉，不然我会这么上赶着吗，"金在中把双腿蜷在身体前，漂亮的脚趾涂着红色的指甲油，"以前我觉得自己有资本，无论怎么样都会有工作。有的摄影师说喜欢我，想和我睡，我说不。后来他就什么都不认真，照片质量差，别人看了也就更不会找我了。你应该不知道我都快半年没任何工作了，我现在连自己都快养不活了。"

郑允浩看到金在中说这话的时候都有点抽泣了，便连忙过去抱住她，但他一时也不知道说什么话来安慰她，只是抱着她让她哭出来。他轻轻地拍着金在中的背，像在安慰一个可怜的孩子。

五分钟后金在中渐渐止住了情绪，抹了抹眼泪，"抱歉，让你看到我这么狼狈的样子。"

"别哭。你根本不知道你有多美。我会尽全力让大家看到我眼中的你。"

金在中红着眼睛望着郑允浩，窗外的霓虹灯一闪一闪的，像她在眨眼。

 

半个月后新一期的杂志出炉了，金在中的内页爆了。照片中的她双手拢着头发做着要扎起头发的动作，侧脸看向镜头，和多年前的她相比多了些优雅。大家都在议论着：

"啊，这是那个金在中！"

"这么多年了，她怎么还这么漂亮啊。"

"你们不知道金在中是谁？是我老了吗？她可是那时候我们全班男生的女神啊。"

"大家看这里！安利来了：[网页链接][网页链接]"

"那张经典的照片我还夹在书里呢，都没舍得扔。"

大家突然都想起来了这个被遗忘多年的人，疯狂回忆着过去的她，金在中重新回答大众的视线里。在采访时郑允浩拿出钱包，里面正放着金在中16岁时候的那张封面照。"在中是我的缪斯女神。"他的话被加粗印在杂志的封面上。

即使老去，蒙尘，金在中也永远是郑允浩最至高无上的信仰。

 

[LINE提示，您有一条新消息。]

允浩：在中，我今天在采访里对你表白了。

在中：我没看到。

允浩：那我再亲口跟你说一次吧。

在中：好啊，看你表现。

允浩：我可以追你吗？

在中：从明天开始接我上下班吧。

 

End.


End file.
